Nighteyes (Earth-616)
| Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Red | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = Fangs | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer | Education = | Origin = Vampire | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Victor Gischler; Ryan Stegman | First = Fear Itself: Hulk vs. Dracula #1 | HistoryText = A member of Raizo Kodo's Forgiven, Nighteyes arrived with her teammates in Romania, to help Dracula defend his castle from the Nul-possessed Hulk. While Kodo attempted to determine a strategy for defeating Hulk, Nighteyes led her fellow Forgiven in protecting the nearby town of Pasnic, evacuating civilians and briefly opposing Hulk directly, before he managed to grab her and throw her into a nearby wall. She was then saved from Hulk's wrath by teammate Ghost Blade. Part of a plan to stop the Hulk by ramming twin trains into him, Nighteyes' plan proved of little use, and Hulk was eventually stopped by Kodo and teammate Inka. After stealing the Hammer of Nul from Dracula, the Forgiven eventually made their way to a cabin in Transylvania, where they hunted a group of Nosferatu terrorizing the area. While there, they were found by Valkyrie, who sought the hammer. Dueling Raizo so he could get an idea of her character, Valkyrie eventually proved victorious. While Nighteyes and Visigoth made to help their leader, he waved them away, letting Valkyrie leave with the hammer. Nighteyes was later part of a group of Forgiven who greeted Jubilee following her crash landing of a Sentinel in Eastern Europe. Taking Jubilee in, Nighteyes and the Forgiven attempted to get the former mutant to give up her dependency on human blood and switch to animal blood. She later battled Storm when the X-Men arrived seeking Jubilee , and Lady Bullseye when she and various assassins and mercenaries arrived on the island to claim a bounty on Raizo's head. | Powers = Nighteyes has the traditional vampiric abilities, including: Vampirism: Nighteyes, like all other vampires, is capable of transforming an individual into a vampire by biting them. A special enzyme found only within vampire saliva is responsible for this transformation. After draining all of the blood from a victim, the victim enters a death-like state and returns to life three days later. Superhuman Strength: Like all vampires, she possesses superhuman strength. Superhuman Speed: She is capable of running and moving at speeds greater than even the finest human athlete. Superhuman Stamina: She is more resistant to the fatigue toxins generated by her muscles during physical activity. Superhuman Agility: Her balance and body coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural limits of the human body. Superhuman Reflexes: Her reaction time is enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural limits of the human body. Regeneration: She is capable of regenerating damaged or destroyed tissue to an extent much greater than an ordinary human. | Abilities = Having been trained in combat by Raizo Kodo, Nighteyes is a very proficient hand to hand combatant and martial artist. She is also skilled in the use of the bo staff. | Strength = | Weaknesses = Nighteyes, like all vampires, has a number of special vulnerabilities. Her greatest weakness, like that of other vampires, is that she must ingest about one quart of fresh blood in order to maintain her vitality. Otherwise, her powers will steadily decrease to the point where she enters a comatose state. Nighteyes is highly allergic to silver and can be severely injured, or killed, with silver weaponry. If Nighteyes is injured by silver, her recovery time is considerably slower than normal. Nighteyes is also unable to withstand exposure to direct sunlight. Her tissue begins to instantly dry up and will crumble to powder within a matter of moments. Nighteyes can be killed by having a wooden stake plunged into her heart, somehow interrupting the mystical energies that keeps her alive. Nighteyes can also be killed by being decapitated and being exposed to fire. Nighteyes can also be affected by religious icons, such as the Star of David or a crucifix. Nighteyes is affected by the strength of the wielder's faith in the icon and religion it represents, not the size of the icon itself. Nighteyes must rest within her coffin during daylight hours. She must line her coffin with soil from her homeland in order to both sustain her power and travel more than 100 miles from her birthplace. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Fear Itself